Contemporary laundry treating appliances, such as clothes dryers, may be provided with a treating chamber for receiving a laundry load for treatment, such as drying, and a heating element for heating the air to treat the laundry load. Contemporary laundry treating appliances can include clothes dryers that utilize a heat source, to heat air forced through the clothes dryer to dry a load of washed clothes. Contemporary laundry treating appliances, such as clothes dryers, may have a configuration based on a rotating drum that defines a treating chamber in which laundry items are placed for treating according to a cycle of operation. A controller may be operably connected with the air conduit and may have various components of the laundry treating appliance to execute the cycle of operation. The cycle of operation may be selected manually by the user or automatically based on one or more conditions determined by the controller.